Hanging By A Moment
by Mykonos
Summary: A T/P song fic! Will Pan finally admit her feelings, or will she keep them hidden? Please read, review, and (most importantly) enjoy!


Hanging By A Moment  
Rating: PG  
Written: November of 2001  
Category: Song and romance  
Summary: A T/P song fic. Will Pan finally admit her feelings? Or will she keep them hidden?  
Disclaimer: Even though I *should*, I don't own these characters or the song  
Author's Note: If you've never ever heard Hanging By A Moment or anything else by Lifehouse, I feel incredibly sorry for you.  
Feedback: Oh come on! You know you want to! Megamoooooo@aol.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hanging By A Moment  
By: Mykonos  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::desperate for changing. starving for truth. I'm closer to where I started, chasing after you::  
  
Pan sighed. She was sitting in her windowsill looking out at the sun set. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she laid her head on them. "Why doesn't he love me?" She wondered a loud. Pan finally admitted to herself that she liked Trunks, despite the fact that he was much older, and he was only a friend.  
  
Over and over she tried to forget him, or just convince herself that he was a friend. It didn't work.  
  
::I'm falling even more in love with you::  
  
The more she tried to hate him, the more she fell in love.  
  
Pan tilted her head so she was looking at the Capsule Corporation building. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, and brushed it away.  
  
::I'm letting go all I held on to::  
  
"No one's looking. Go ahead. Cry." Pan thought to herself. More and more rapidly the tears came.  
  
Far away, Trunks felt her ki rising, more and more quickly. Concerned, without thinking he flew over to her house. "Pan?!" He called out and pounded on the door. "Pan! Open up!" No one answered. He flew up and around to her bedroom window.  
  
On seeing Trunks, Pan lost her balance, but quickly regained it. She turned her back to him. "Can I come in?" He asked. Pan didn't answer. He came anyway and sat down next to her. "Pan? Are you all right?"  
  
She jerked her head away from him and crossed her arms. She couldn't let him see that she had been crying, especially for the reason she had been.  
  
"Something's wrong Pan. I know it. What is it?"   
  
"Why did he have to be so kind?" Pan thought. She wanted to tell him everything. That she loved him. But, he wouldn't understand though. He couldn't. No one could understand, for that matter. "It's. . nothing." She managed to answer back. She unfolded her arms, and looked down at her hands. Trunks laid his hand on Pan's shoulder. She twitched a little bit.   
  
"It's not nothing. There *is* something wrong, Pan-chan. You can tell me."  
  
Pan didn't answer back this time  
  
::I'm standing here until you make me move::  
  
"Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't make fun of you Pan, I'm your friend."  
  
That word. Friend. It hurt Pan to hear it coming from him. She started shaking, her hands turned into fists, she bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes and listened to her heartbeat. "Why?" She whispered. "Why... friends?" Trunks raised an eyebrow, not understanding. "Why?" Pan whispered again, louder.   
  
"D-do you not wish to be friends anymore Pan-chan?" Trunks sounded hurt.  
  
Pan-chan. His little pet name for her. He always said it so sweetly. "No I don't." Pan choked out. Tears started to sting her eyes again.  
  
::forgetting all I'm lacking. Completely incomplete. I'll take your invitation, you take all of me::  
  
"Seriously?" Trunks sounded shocked, and even more hurt  
  
"No! I don't want to be friends anymore!" Pan shouted.  
  
::I'm falling even more in love with you. I'm letting go of all I held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move::  
  
"I want to be more than that." Pan whispered. "I want to be -" She was cut off by Trunks kissing her. And willingly she kissed back.  
  
::Just hanging by a moment here with you::  
  
For what seemed like minutes, they sat there. Kissing. Arms slowly entwining around each other. When they parted, they stared deeply into each other's eyes.  
  
::I'm living for the only thing I know. I'm running and I've got nowhere to go::  
  
"T-trunks..." Pan slowly breathed out and started crying again. But, not for the same reasons as earlier, but the exact opposite. She hugged him tightly, and he hugged back.   
  
::I don't know what I'm diving into::  
  
"I..." She tried again, but couldn't. Trunks seemed to understand though.  
  
"I love you too Pan-chan."  
  
::just hanging by a moment here with you:: 


End file.
